


First Kiss

by AmaranthPrincess21



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Literature, Other, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/AmaranthPrincess21
Summary: It's about time the next big milestone happened: a kiss.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a request from my bae Kellbell and allow me to be mushy for a while. So me and her go wayyyy back. She's been with me since the beginning and I her and we are two meme-loving nerds in a pod. Even though our main fandoms have changed, we are still good friends and hon, I wouldn't change a thing. You are an amazing person, author, and most importantly friend. I love you bab. Thank you for everything.

 When dating a ghoul, there were certain precautions you had to take. Making sure Ayato wasn’t hungry, checking that you had enough coffee for the two of you, and keeping a spray bottle full of ice water were essentials. Okay, maybe the spray bottle wasn’t, but it was hilarious to pull it out because it irritated Ayato so much.

“I’m not a fucking animal,” he’d grumble.

“I know, but the pout you make when I bring it out is too cute,” you would grin at him. And then he’d make some rude comment and you’d laugh even more. It was process that repeated quite a bit. As bad as it probably was, catching Ayato off-guard or making him flustered was your favorite pastime.

The rich smell of coffee wafted through your apartment as you brewed a fresh pot for tonight. Four months today Ayato and you had started officially dating. Of course, there had been a lot of flirtatious deadpan banter for two months before that and there was the question of whether to count that as the start of a relationship, but it made more sense to you (and eventually him) to have your mensiversary on the day you two had your first date.

You had tried looking up ideas for this occasion, but most of them were either too cutesy for even your tastes or were sexual. And considering you and Ayato hadn’t even had your first kiss yet, that was out of the question. Probably. “I mean, things can escalate quickly,” you murmured under your breath as you took a spare bag of coffee out of a cabinet. “People in fan fiction are always doing hardcore bondage on the first date, so it could happen with us too I guess.”

“If that’s the kind of fan fiction you’re reading no wonder you were so nervous on our first date.”

_“FUCK!”_ you screeched, clutching at your heart. Ayato stood in the room, leaning on the kitchen counter and looking slightly amused at your surprise. _The bastard._ “Ayato, don’t just sneak up behind me, you gave me a heart attack. How’d you even get in here?

“I opened the door. By the way you need a new lock.” You gave him a dark look. “I’m kidding. I used the spare key.”

“I can’t believe you. Scaring your poor girlfriend that made you coffee,” you joked in a serious tone, pouting at him. He rolled his eyes and walked over to join you. Your arms instinctively reached out and gave him a brief hug. He wasn’t super big on being touchy, sadly enough. His hugs were surprisingly good.

“Thank you for the coffee and the guilt trip,” he said, pulling two mugs out of a cabinet. He went to grab the pot but paused. Slowly, his hand retreated back to his mug and he remained silent.

“Is something wrong?” you asked.

“You know, it’s our anniversary -”

“Mensiversary,” you corrected him. He gave you a dark look. “Sorry.”

“Whatever. We’ve been dating for a while and we haven’t kissed yet. We also haven’t done hardcore bondage yet but I think we can wait a few years before doing that, but I don’t think we should wait for a kiss,” he said, unusually formal and cool. _This isn’t like him. Is he nervous, or something,_ you thought, watching his face carefully. _I should ask, but I’m never going to get a better chance to fuck with him again._

“Are you asking to kiss me?” you asked, cracking a grin.

“Yeah. It’s no big deal, or anything, but I just wanted to make sure you were down before doing anything. As I said, no big deal,” he said, trying to be nonchalant but you could see faint strains of nervousness in his eyes. _Oh my God, bury me. This is too much. Okay, okay, I have to play this cool. Act natural._

“I’d like to kiss you,” you replied, excitement starting to build in your own stomach. You didn’t want to just get him flustered, oh no; you were genuinely excited about this. After four months (really, six months) of waiting, and right now you were getting the pay-off.

It started off like a fairytale kiss, the two of you leaning in together and perfectly matching each other’s movements. His lips were warm and surprisingly soft, and even more surprising pretty gentle against yours. _But not for long,_ you thought. Lightning fast, your arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him into a deepened kiss. Ayato went with it, letting himself relax a little. Eventually his hands grabbed your waist, keeping you firmly in your spot. _Crap, I can’t let him take control._ You bit down on his bottom lip, pulling at it as you leaned away from him. The faintest hint of pink graced his cheeks and you had to suppress a laugh. _Maybe I overdid it but God, this is as cute as his smiles._

“That was pretty nice,” he said, his voice trying to be casual. He failed at it, shoving his hands into his pockets. _Yeah, “pretty nice.”_

“Are you blushing?” you inquired mischieviously.

“No!” he defended himself hurriedly. “It’s just hot in here. Turn your AC on for once.”

“Yeah, sure,” you laughed. “You’re too cute when you’re flustered.”

“You’re cute when you avoid things,” he countered, almost aggressively. But your focus had turned from him to the coffee so who knew if he was really irritated or not.

“What am I avoiding?” you asked, pouring yourself some coffee.

“Saying if you liked the kiss or not,” he replied.

“Oh! I really liked it. It was great for a first kiss,” you said sincerely. A horrible plan popped into your head and despite your conscious telling you no, you continued on. “It’s a good step in our relationship. And it’s just one more step to getting eaten,” you joked. He opened his mouth as if to tell you not to worry, but then his eyes grew wide as he realized what you meant. Your laughter filled the air as he shoved you.

“I’m never kissing you again,” he said disdainfully, turning away from you.

And yet, somehow even that couldn’t hide the fact his face was now bright red.


End file.
